The Spellmaster and the Seer
by PLLFan156
Summary: Rue Weir has to choose between fighting with her crush or against her crush. Rose Black is wondering where her loyalty lies. And Joseph Morgan is digging up secrets about his home town. COUPLES: OCxOC, OCxBenny


**A/N: So, this counts as a chapter. It's on the night in the very first scene of the movie. Rue, Joseph, and Rose make their appearances in this chapter... so yeah... OH, and Rose loses control of her blood control. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Rue, Joseph, and Rose.**

* * *

Joseph Morgan sat in his bedroom, wondering what to do to keep him entertained. His phone buzzed and a smile came onto his face at who the text was from. The screen flashed **RUE **as he picked it up. He viewed the text.

**Rue: want 2 video chat w/me? **

Joseph replied with a 'yes' and went over to his computer. Did he have a crush on her? Yes. He had known Rue Weir and her brother, Benny, since they were kids. So it made sense he had grown a crush on her. He soon had a videochat request from Rue (aka ArcherGirl178). He clicked the **ACCEPT **option and Rue's smiling face appeared on screen.

"Hey, Josh! I can't believe tomorrow we'll be freshman!" Rue said. "Me neither" Joseph agreed. "How's my dork of a brother doing?" Rue asked, batting her eyes. "Good. I think he and Ethan are trying to see who can eat more snacks."

Rue laughed. "Of course they are! They're boys! No offense..." she stated. Joseph laughed. "None taken" he reassured.

* * *

Rue Weir finished her videochat quickly and went downstairs at the sound of her grandma's voice. Her grandmother stood at the entrance with Rose Black leaning against the doorway. "Hey, Rose, come on in!" Rue said. Rose stepped in, striding over and following Rue upstairs.

"What took you so long? Did you stop by a party and have to much to drink?" Rue questioned, closing her bedroom door. Rose laughed. "No. Jesse's being a huge dip-tip. We got into a huge fight, so can I stay here tonight?" Rose answered, sitting on Rue's bed.

"Sure. What were you guys fighting about?" Rue agreed, looking concerned. "Nothing major. Just something about school" Rose replied, shrugging as she gazed down at cyan nail polish.

"Let's just forget that. We have high school to think about!" Rue stated, sitting down next to her. Both girls would be freshman this year. "I know, right? Boys, gossip, boys, boys, kissing, parties, pep rallies, boys, flirting, boys. Oh, and I did I mention boys?" Rose agreed, crossing her legs.

"No, you didn't" Rue said sarcastically. The duo laughed.

* * *

Rose Black heard a noise from the Morgan family's driveway. Her dark brown eyes gazed at it, beginning to turn an icy blue color with growing blood-lust. Her fangs were beginning to come out and she hurried into the bathroom.

"Rose, are you alright?" Rue asked. "Yeah! I just... uh, had to wash my hands" she fibbed. "Okay. I'll be putting the new _Dusk _film in" Rue replied. Rose flash-backed to a few minutes ago at her house.

_Rose was laying on her stomach, ankles crossed as she drew a flower beautifully. "Nice drawing" said Jesse, her older brother. Rose flipped her paper over and threw her pencil at him. "You know I don't like people looking at my drawings" Rose told him, sitting up._

_"I need to talk to you" Jesse stated. "Talk" Rose ordered, sipping her Diet Coke. "Now, I agree with you on having Rue on our side. She and her brother will be powerful Spellmasters. But, we can't rush into things" Jesse told her._

_"What are you saying?" she asked, standing up. Sadly, her average height didn't match up with her brother's. "I want you to keep it from Rue that your a vampire. She'll freak, tell the public, and our plan would be ruined" he explained as though she was a child._

_"I'm not keeping a secret from my best friend!" she shouted, fangs growing in utter anger. "Calm down, sis. It's just for a short while" he told her. "NO! I don't care if it's for a short while! Rue is best fricking friend I've ever had! You wouldn't know what its like to have a friend considering you don't have any" she spat._

_Jesse angrily hurled across the room towards her. Rose ducked. "Bad move, brother" she growled and flew out the_ _window._

* * *

Rose flew over to the Morgan family's driveway. Some redheaded boy from her school was hitting a little doll thing that belonged to Jane, Ethan and Joseph's little sister. The redhead's scent drove her vampire senses mad. Probably wouldn't smell good if in control of her blood-lust, but she didn't care.

As soon as Jane ran off, Rose's hunter senses kicked in. She found herself grabbing the collar of his jacket and tugging him upwards with super speed and strength. His hockey stick clattered to the ground as she bit into his neck.

With blood pouring down his body and staining Rose's clothes and hands, she drained him. His shoe dropped. Rose flew off, burying him in a field.

* * *

Rue did a double-take. She peered down at her backyard. Rose was stumbling across it, her dirty blonde hair a mess and hanging in her face. She was stained almost everywhere with blood.

She hurried downstairs and outback. "Rose, what happened?" she asked, grabbing her wrist gently and tugging her to the porch. With an animal-like growl like scared Rue, Rose ripped Rue's hand away.

"Get. Back" Rose spat icily. Rue gazed into her eyes and froze. They were a glowing icy blue-white color. Fangs extended from her full lips. She covered Rue's mouth and dug her fangs into Rue's neck.

She squirmed and heard a voice before everything went black.

* * *

Jesse tore Rose away from Rue's neck. "Rose, what the heck!?" Jesse hissed, pinning his sister against a tree. She gazed at him with confused eyes as they turned back to brown. Rose gazed past him to Rue. She was bleeding, on the ground and passed out.

"RUE!" she cried. "Go! I'll make-up something!" Jesse spat, shoving her away. Jesse gazed at Rue for a moment before picking her up easily and running to his house.

Just as he finished patching her up, Rue's eyes fluttered open. She groaned. "What happened...?" she mumbled. Jesse hypnotized her into forgetting what happened. That night, he gave his sister a knowing look at his end-of-summer party.

* * *

Joseph blinked. He had just noticed a blood-stain in the backyard. He had told Benny and Ethan. Ethan was grounded for not watching Jane, so Benny and Joseph were checking it out.

Joseph had touched it lightly and an image filled his mind of a blonde girl biting Rue's neck. "See you, Benny. Call someone about this" Joseph suggested. "Later, Josh" Benny replied.

* * *

Rue woke up in bed at midnight. Something nagged her mind. She shrugged it off, rolled onto her side, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
